(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is an electrical connector. It has unique components in both material and configuration that result in the pin and receptacle after mating being locked in place at ambient temperature. There are no locking components to be manipulated.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior connectors use various locking mechanisms such as threads or no locking mechanism at all. Where no locking mechanism is used there is always the danger of someone accidentally pulling on wires and causing disconnection of the mating components. On prior art devices vibrations and shock have posed additional problems. One prior art device to overcome these difficulties uses a heat shrinkable plastic material to enclose both the metallic pin and receptacle.